Sister, Brother, Best Friend, Lover
by demonprincess17
Summary: Anderberry. Rachel and Blaine are half-siblings. Blaine is 7 months younger. Blaine Anderson has had a lot go wrong in his life. When he transfers to his sister's school, will things start to go right?
1. Chapter 1

**-Anderberry. Rachel and Blaine share a Dad, Blaine used to live with his Mom in Westerville, but then she moved and he went to live with his Dad and Rachel. Blaine is 7 months younger. I own nothing.- **

"Blaine! Get down here, come on! I'm not gonna be late again because of you!" Rachel huffed, arms folded. Kurt laughed, from where he was standing by the door.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Listen to you! Your going to traumatize the boy before he even gets to school. McKinley is hell, don't make it worse."

"It's the first day of my Senior year, Kurt. He's not ruining that."

"He's a Junior, he won't even be in any of the same classes."

"He's going to steal all of my solos."

"Maybe Schuester will let you duet."

"I only duet with Finn!"

Blaine stumbled down the stairs, fixing his bow tie.

"Alright, I'm here, let's go."

"Finally." Rachel turned, walking outside and into the Navigator where Finn was already waiting.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine blushed, smiling.

"Hi Blaine. Don't worry about Rachel."

"I'm not. She should be worried about me."

Kurt laughed again, walking out. Blaine followed, and soon the four arrived at McKinley.

"Kurt!" Mercedes waved from where she was next to Tina and Mike. Kurt walked over to them, smiling.

Rachel linked arms with Finn, dragging him over to the choir room.

"Wait! Rachel, where do I go?"

"Admissions office Blaine, it's right over there." Rachel pointed, going inside the choir room.

Blaine nodded, turning to go into the office. Suddenly, an icy cold, sticky liquid hit his face, running down his neck and into his clothes.

"Welcome to McKinley hobbit!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went no better for Blaine. He was too advanced in Pre-Calculus, not advanced enough in Physics. Dalton hadn't even offered Gym, and English class was so easy Blaine fell asleep. Finally, the end of the day arrived, and Blaine walked into the choir room. He saw Rachel and Finn sitting next to each other in the front, and Kurt staring out the window in the back.<p>

"Blaine! Come here." Rachel waved him over. He nodded, sitting down.

"Alright, welcome back everyone to another year with the New Directions!" Mr. Schuester walked in, grinning. Rachel stood, pulling Blaine up next to her.

"Mr. Schue, everyone, this is my half-brother Blaine Anderson. He just transferred to McKinley, and he'd like to join Glee club!"

"Welcome Blaine! I'm sure with Rachel as your sister, you must be pretty good. Show us what you got!"

Blaine walked to the front of the room. He whispered something in Brad's ear, and the piano man started to play.

_I used to rule the world_  
><em>Seas would rise when I gave the word<em>  
><em>Now in the morning I sleep alone<em>  
><em>Sweep the streets I used to own <em>

_I used to roll the dice_  
><em>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<em>  
><em>Listen as the crowd would sing<em>  
><em>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<em>

_One minute I held the key_  
><em>Next the walls were closed on me<em>  
><em>And I discovered that my castles stand<em>  
><em>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
><em>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<em>  
><em>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<em>  
><em>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain_  
><em>Once you go there was never<em>  
><em>Never an honest word<em>  
><em>And that was when I ruled the world<em>

Blaine scanned the room for reactions to his song. Most people were singing along. Blaine grinned, and continued.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
><em>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<em>  
><em>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<em>  
><em>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain_  
><em>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<em>  
><em>Never an honest word<em>  
><em>But that was when I ruled the world<em>

The song ended, and Blaine went back to his seat.

"That was great, Blaine! I think I speak for everyone when I say, welcome to Glee!" Mr. Schuester smiled, and the rest of the club clapped. Mr. Schuester went on to explain the week's assignment. "I'll see everyone here tomorrow." Mr. Schuester finished, and everyone got up to leave.

"Hurry up, Blaine." Rachel huffed, tapping her foot impatiently on the linoleum floor. Finn stood behind her, talking to Puck about the new Titan football season. Kurt walked up next to Blaine, helping him pack his things.

"You'll learn pretty soon not to unpack anything for Glee. Don't worry about taking notes."

"Th- thanks." Blaine looked down.

"You're welcome." Kurt walked over to Mercedes, the two walking off discussing the latest Project Runway winner. Blaine finished packing, and rushed over to Rachel.

"Finally. Ugh, you are so slow. Come on." She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the Navigator. Finn followed, shuffling behind them. Kurt said goodbye to Mercedes, and drove them all back to Rachel and Blaine's place.

"See you tomorrow?" Finn asked, as Rachel climbed out.

"Of course." She grinned, kissing him. "Goodbye Kurt! See you tomorrow."

"Bye Rachel. Bye Blaine." Kurt waved from the driver's seat.

"Bye." Blaine mumbled, rushing into the house.

"So, how did you like your first day?" Blaine's Dad smiled from where he stood reading the paper.

"It was ok." Blaine grabbed an orange, and ran up the stairs.

**-Oh look, another story I'm going to end up writing more chapters of- **


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine. Come on, why are you always so slow in the mornings?" Rachel glared at her brother, as he meticulously packed his bag.

"I like to be organized."

"Well, I like to be on time. That's why I pack my bag the night before."

"Calm down, sis. I'm done." Blaine slung his bag over his shoulder, wiping unseen lint off of his sweater vest. Rachel sighed, dragging him to her car. She drove them to the Hudson-Hummel home, honking for Finn and Kurt. Finn got into the passenger seat, leaving Kurt to sit next to Blaine.

"Good morning, Blaine!" Kurt smiled at him. Blaine nodded, looking down. The ride to McKinley was spent listening to Rachel ramble on about her ideas for Sectionals. They arrived at the school, and once again Kurt wandered over to Mercedes, and Rachel dragged Finn to talk to Coach Beiste about scholarships to colleges in New York for football. Blaine stood awkwardly in the Quad, hoping the bell would ring soon.

"Blaine!" A voice called out to him. He turned, seeing Tina waving to him by where she was sitting next to Mike. He waved back, smiling.

"Come over here." She smiled. Blaine nodded, walking over to them.

"Hi, Blaine. I'm not sure we've ever met properly. I'm Tina, and this is Mike."

"I know. I'm Blaine."

"Rachel's brother." Mike nodded, grinning.

"Right." Blaine looked down. Was that how everyone knew him? Just as Rachel's brother?

"How do you like McKinley so far?"

"It's a lot different from Dalton."

"I'd imagine. That's a huge change, going from a private boarding school to a public high school." Tina fiddled with one of the streaks in her hair.

"Yeah." Blaine shrugged. The bell rang.

"See you around, Blaine." Tina smiled at him, walking with Mike to her first class.

"See you." Blaine mumbled, heading off to his own first period class.

Once again, the day was slow and boring. Even after a week at McKinley, Blaine was finding it hard to fit in. The only place he felt like himself was the Glee club, and even there he was under Rachel's influence. He snuck into the empty choir room at lunch, sitting at the piano. Without meaning to, he began to play.

_Weep for yourself, my man,_  
><em>You'll never be what is in your heart<em>  
><em>Weep, little lion man,<em>  
><em>You're not as brave as you were at the start<em>  
><em>Rate yourself and rake yourself<em>  
><em>Take all the courage you have left<em>  
><em>Wasted on fixing all the problems<em>  
><em>That you made in your own head<em>

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really messed it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

The melody was slow, graceful. Blaine closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the music.

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really messed it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really messed it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really messed it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

Blaine ended the song, standing. He closed the piano lid slowly, picking his bag off the floor.

"That was really good." Kurt was standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Y-you heard that?" Blaine stammered, blushing.

"It's no wonder you and Rachel are related. Talent runs in your family." Kurt joked.

"Yeah. I guess." Blaine sighed, pushing past Kurt into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Blaine."

"I'm not just Rachel's little brother, you know. If you took the time to know me, maybe you'd find out I'm my own person." Blaine shrugged out of Kurt's grasp, and disappeared around the corner. He ran down the hallway, into the girl's bathroom. Quinn was inside, fixing her make-up. She stared at him, but said nothing. She finished applying her eyeliner, and left, giving Blaine a nod as she did. He nodded back, sighing. He hadn't meant to yell at Kurt like that. He wanted people to see him for himself. Not Rachel's little brother.

**-Let me know if you liked this chapter. Also, visit my tumblr (yvan-eth-nioj), and I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you might have about the story. As always, I own nothing. XO-  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all! A big thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. Thank you, also, to those of you that left reviews. Feel free to check out my Tumblr (yvan-eth-nioj). I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you may have about this fic, or Something Good, my other current WIP. **

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine avoided Kurt as well as possible. Although he had to ride to school with him, he didn't say a word the entire time. Being enrolled in Junior level classes kept Blaine away from Kurt for most of the day. At lunch, Blaine opted to sit alone instead of with the other Glee kids. Finally, the end of the day arrived. Blaine entered the choir room, sitting in the back. The rest of the members came in. Blaine saw Rachel sit in the front with Finn, chatting away about NYADA. Kurt walked in, looking for a seat. Blaine looked down, hoping not to draw attention to himself. To his dismay, Kurt decided to take the seat next to Blaine in the back. Mr. Schuester walked in, grinning ear to ear.<p>

"Ok guys, this year's Sectionals is gonna be all about being able to blend voices. We want to sound like a mix, not a jumble. So, I've decided we're doing duets this week. I'll be putting you into groups of two, and we'll see how well your voices can mix together."

"Mr. Schuester, although I understand your reasons for wanting us to do this, don't you think an assignment where we can highlight our talent individually would be better?" Rachel frowned.

"Plus, Mr. Schue, you tried this idea already. Didn't really work out." Mercedes shrugged.

"No, Rachel. You have to learn to harmonize with each other, match each other's voices. And, Mercedes, that doesn't mean we can't do it again." Mr. Schuester took out a black hat. "I'll draw the names two at a time. First up we have Artie, and Santana."

"Next we have Brittany, and Finn."

"Sam, and Mike."

"Rachel, and Tina."

"Rory and Puck."

"Quinn and Mercedes."

"And finally, Blaine, and Kurt."

The other pairs started talking, coming up with ideas for a duet. Blaine stared at the cracks in the floor.

"Blaine? Any ideas?" Kurt leaned over, closer to him.

"N-not really. No." Blaine stammered, blushing. He could smell Kurt's cologne, actual cologne, and not AXE like most guys wore. It smelled like the woods, deep and musky, but there was also a sort of flowery smell as well. It made Blaine sick, and not because he didn't like it, but because he did.

"Well, how about something fun? Playful?"

"Y-yeah. Sure."

"Do you want to work on it at my house or yours."

"I don't care."

"Hmm. How about your house. I feel like you have more music items ready in your house." Kurt laughed slightly. Blaine nodded, still not looking up at Kurt.

"So, I'll call you."

"Ok." Blaine mumbled. Mr. Schuester dismissed them, letting them go their separate ways. Blaine followed Rachel to the car. Finn had to stay late for football practice, so he and Kurt were being picked up by Burt later. As soon as they were in the car, Rachel started asking questions.

"What's going on with you and Kurt?"

"N-nothing. Nothing's going on."

"Why are you acting so strangely around him? He's my best friend, I don't want you driving him away."

"I'm not. I won't."

"You won't ruin my Senior year."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good." They arrived at the house, Rachel parking the car. She ran inside, sprinting up the stairs to her room. Blaine stayed behind, thinking about what he was going to do for his duet with Kurt. Something friendly would be easy, and not at all awkward. But Blaine didn't want to do something friendly. He wanted a song he could sing to show Kurt, and everyone else, who he really was.

**-Short. Development with Kurt and Blaine next chapter- **


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt arrived that Saturday at 10 am sharp. Blaine met him at the door, and the two boys went to the music room to work on their duet.

"It's strange being here and not hanging out with Rachel." Kurt ran his fingers over the piano, smiling softly. Blaine nodded, sighing.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt looked over at him, concerned.

"Nothing. It's just, you and Rachel. Remember wh-when we were little, and I would spend my summers here?" Blaine looked down.

"Of course! We found that bird's nest, and watched the baby birds grow up and learn to fly." Kurt smiled.

"Right. I, um, I miss that. H-hanging out with you. And Rachel."

"We can still hang out. You go to McKinley now, it'll be easier!" Kurt smiled.

"Y-yeah." Blaine rifled through a folder, pulling out a lyric sheet. "I was thinking this song."

"You Don't See Me?" Kurt scanned the sheet. "I do love The Beatles. Should we practice?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" Blaine grinned. Kurt laughed, scooting over on the piano bench.

"Will you play? I know you can."

"Sure." Blaine's fingers trickled over the keys lightly, playing the melody slightly slower than normal. He turned to Kurt, urging him to song first.

_When I call you up_  
><em>Your line's engaged<em>  
><em>I have had enough<em>  
><em>So act your age<em>  
><em>We have lost the time<em>  
><em>That was so hard to find<em>  
><em>And I will lose my mind<em>  
><em>If you won't see me<em>  
><em>You won't see me <em>

Blaine sang the next verse, glancing occasionally at Kurt.

_I don't know why_  
><em>You should want to hide<em>  
><em>But I can't get through<em>  
><em>My hands are tied<em>  
><em>I won't want to stay<em>  
><em>I don't have much to say<em>  
><em>But I can turn away<em>  
><em>And you won't see me<em>  
><em>You won't see me<em>

They sang together, voices mixing perfectly.

_Time after time_  
><em>You refuse to even listen<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind<em>  
><em>If I knew what I was missing<em>

_Though the days are few_  
><em>They're filled with tears<em>  
><em>And since I lost you<em>  
><em>It feels like years<em>  
><em>Yes, it seems so long<em>  
><em>Girl, since you've been gone<em>  
><em>And I just can't go on<em>  
><em>If you won't see me<em>  
><em>You won't see me <em>

And then they were in the choir room, singing to the rest of the Glee Club.

_Time after time_  
><em>You refuse to even listen<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind<em>  
><em>If I knew what I was missing<em>

_Though the days are few_  
><em>They're filled with tears<em>  
><em>And since I lost you<em>  
><em>It feels like years<em>  
><em>Yes, it seems so long<em>  
><em>Girl, since you've been gone<em>  
><em>And I just can't go on<em>  
><em>If you won't see me<em>  
><em>You won't see me<em>

Blaine finished playing, getting up to let Brad sit back down at the piano. Kurt smiled at him.

"That was great, guys! Amazing." Mr. Schuester clapped, grinning. Kurt nods, pulling Blaine over to sit next to him in the back. A few other couples go, Puck and Santana sing "Cherry Bomb", and Quinn and Mercedes sing "Set Fire to the Rain."

"Great job, everyone. Sectionals is going to be a blast. We're sure to beat the other two groups."

"Do you know who are competition is going to be?" Rachel sat up straight in her seat.

"Yes. Aural Intensity, and The Warblers." Mr. Schuester smiled. Rachel gasped. Blaine dropped his phone, the crack of his screen breaking filling the auditorium.

"Something wrong, you two?" Mr. Schuester looked at them, concerned. Rachel and Blaine look at each other, both knowing what the other is thinking. They say their thoughts out loud, at the same time.

"Sebastian."

**-Woo, song change. I like this one. I OWN NOTHING. RR please ty.- **


	5. Chapter 5

**-I recently received a review on this story that criticized everything I had set out to accomplish in this story. I respect your opinions, and I love reading what you have to say about this story, and any of my stories. In response to this reviewer, who told me that my Blaine was "more passive than canon Blaine, and spends too much time sighing and looking at his feat", I'm saying to you that there is a reason Blaine acts the way he does. Sebastian is part of that reason, his step-father is another. Please, trust me, and trust that I know what I'm doing with my own characters.- **

"Who's Sebastian?" Finn looked at Rachel, frowning.

"He... He went to school with Blaine." Rachel sighed, turning away from her brother and looking to Finn.

"Why are you so worried about him?" Finn blinked, looking at Blaine. Blaine shook his head, grabbing his things and rushing out of the choir room. Rachel gave Finn a look, going after her brother.

"Blaine! Wait! Blaine, come back here!" She ran after him, grabbing his arm. "Stop." Blaine turned to look at her. He was trying to stay calm, but Rachel could feel him shaking. He pulled out of her grasp, and punched the locker in front of him. Crying out in pain, Blaine sank to the floor.

"Blaine... It's ok." Rachel sat next to him, taking out the mini emergency kit she kept in her purse. "Let me see your hand."  
>Blaine grimaced, holding it out to her.<p>

"It's not ok. Rachel, you know it's not. You know I can't see him again. Not after what happened."

"Blaine, it's in the past. What Sebastian did to you... It was horrible. But you can't let that stop you from going to Sectionals."

"Is that all you care about? Sectionals?" Blaine looked away, anger cursing through him.

"No, Blaine, you know I care about you too."

"Then how could you say that? After you know what happened between Sebastian and I?"

"What did happen? If you don't mind me asking."  
>Blaine and Rachel both looked up to see Kurt standing in front of them. Finn stood by his step-brother, smiling sheepishly.<p>

"We didn't want to bother your, um, brother-sister thing, but the meeting is over, and we need a ride home."

"Right. Sorry." Rachel stood, helping Blaine up. She had put numbing lotion on his hand, and wrapped it to keep him from moving it.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"If you want to tell me." Kurt nodded.

"It's a long story." Blaine sighed.

_~~Flashback~~ _

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Wake up, honey, you're gonna be late for school!" <p>

Blaine groaned, rolling out of bed. His mother was downstairs, making breakfast for him and his step-father. He showered and got dressed, making sure his uniform was straight and his hair gelled down, before going downstairs.

"Well, don't you look dapper!" Marianne Anderson beamed at her son, giving him a quick kiss. "Eat your breakfast, dear, your father is driving you to school."  
>From where he was sitting, Jonathan Anderson grunted, sipping his coffee. Blaine looked down.<p>

"I was hoping you would take me, Mom."

"I would, honey, but I have a class down at the community center, that I simply cannot miss. Besides, it's nice for you two to have some quality father-son bonding time, before you leave us to go to Dalton until Christmas."  
>Blaine simply nodded, finishing his omelette. Marianne left a few minutes later, giving her son a goodbye kiss and a tight hug. Blaine looked over at his step-dad.<p>

"So, are you gonna take me to school now?"  
>Jonathan shrugged, getting up and grabbing the car keys. "Come on." Blaine slung his bag over his shoulder, checking himself in the mirror one last time, before following his step-dad out the door and into the car. As soon as they were on the freeway, Jonathan clasped Blaine's shoulder.<p>

"Listen here, boy. Dalton is a highly well-respected and prestigious school. Some of the greatest political and economic leaders in the country went to that school. My father went there, and so did I. I expect you to proudly carry on the Anderson name."

"I'm not really an Anderson." Blaine muttered.

"Just because your mother got drunk and had sex with a faggot doesn't mean you're not an Anderson."

Blaine hardened at the term his step-father had used. He spent summers with his real Dad, Leroy Berry, his partner Hiram, and their daughter Rachel, his half-sister. They were the nicest, funniest, coolest people he'd ever met, and he was glad he could call them his family.

"Furthermore, I expect you to join the fencing club just like I did." Jonathan pulled into the parking lot, getting out of the car.

"I'm sure you can find the main office. It's the larger building in the middle of campus." Jonathan handed Blaine a packet, and patted him on the back. "Good luck boy." And with those words, Jonathan drove off, leaving Blaine alone at Dalton Academy.

"Well. Here goes nothing." Blaine put the packet into his bag, and walked through the gates.

**-So the flashback is gonna be in more parts. Probably three. The next chapter is definitely gonna be all flashback. I still own nothing.- **


	6. Chapter 6

**-Reminder. This chapter is all flashback. Also MILD Seblaine.- **

Eventually Blaine found the admittance hall, and got his schedule. He thanked the office administrator, and went to find Sophomore Honors English. As he walked down the hall, a melodious sound wafted from the other end. A few students ran past, shoving him out of the way. Blaine flinched, ready for the insult, the bang. Instead, the student turned, smiling at him.

"Sorry, man! You ok?"  
>Blaine blinked, nodding. The student gave him a thumbs up, and rushed towards the music. Blaine followed, seeing a group of boys swaying side to side, and singing. The boy in the middle caught Blaine's eye, stepping forward.<p>

_Baby here I am_  
><em>I'm the man on the scene<em>  
><em>I can give you what you want<em>  
><em>But you gotta' come home with me<em>

_I have got some good old lovin'_  
><em>And I got some more in store<em>  
><em>When I get through throwin' it on you<em>  
><em>You gotta' come back for more<em>

_Boys and things that come by the dozen_  
><em>That ain't nothin' but drugstore lovin'<em>  
><em>Pretty little thing let me light your chemicals<em>  
><em>'Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle, now,<em>  
><em>Yes mam<em>

_Action speaks louder than words_  
><em>And I'm a man of great experience<em>  
><em>I know you've got another man<em>  
><em>But I can love you better than him<em>

_Take my hand don't be afraid_  
><em>I'm gonna prove every word I say<em>  
><em>I'm advertising love for free<em>  
><em>So you can place your ad with me<em>

_Boys come along a dime by the dozen_  
><em>That ain't nothing but ten cent lovin'<em>  
><em>Pretty little thing let me light your chemicals<em>  
><em>'Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle, now,<em>  
><em>Yes mam<em>

The song finished, the students around Blaine cheering and clapping. And with that, they dispersed, chatting amongst themselves. Blaine stayed, feeling awkward, but wanting to talk to the singing boys. The African-American who had danced so well noticed him, pointing him out to his Asian friend. They walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm David. This is Wes. You must be new here, I haven't seen you around campus before." The African-American boy held out his hand.

"I, yeah. Just got here today. I'm Blaine." He looked down, tapping his foot.

"You wanna join the Warblers? We could always use a new voice." Wes looked at him, nodding. "You have the right look, and I assume you can sing."

"Wes..." David shook his head. "Ignore him, you don't have to audition."

"Um, actually, when can I? I, um, I like to sing." Blaine smiled at the two boys.

"See? Another Warbler in the making." Wes clasped Blaine's shoulder.

"What are you guys hanging around for? We need to get back to class." A thin blonde boy walked up them. He noticed Blaine and nodded at him. "Hi. I'm Jeff."

"Blaine."

"Right. Come on, I don't want to miss any more of History, we have a test coming up." Jeff frowned.

"The Warbler handbook clearly states that all impromptu performances will be aided by all able-bodied Warblers, who will willingly and gladly leave their classrooms to assist. Go yell at Sebastian, he's the one that started doowop-ing in Math." Wes glanced at Jeff. "Besides, you hate History."

"Yeah, but-"

"He wants to be able to stare longingly at Nick without him seeing." David joked. Jeff blushed, shoving David.

"Shut up." He crossed and uncrossed his arms, stomping away. Blaine chuckled.

"So, when can I audition for the Warblers?"

* * *

><p>Once his audition was accepted by the council, which, Blaine was pleased to see, Wes and David were both on, Blaine officially became a Warbler. He loved the meetings, the fame it got him, and most of all, Sebastian. The tall, handsome Warbler was the lead soloist, and Blaine wasn't hiding his attraction. He made sure to sit by Sebastian during every meeting, standing by him during dance rehearsal. He hadn't actually built up the nerve to talk to him, but staring at him and doodling "Mr. Blaine Smythe" into the corner of his notebooks was good enough.<p>

Blaine thought Sebastian didn't even know him, until one Friday, two months after he'd first arrived at Dalton. The soloist sat down next to him in the Dining Hall, a BLT on his plate.

"Blaine."

"S-Sebastian." Blaine looked down at his Chinese chicken salad.

"You sing, right? I mean, you're a Warbler of course you sing. Do you want to do a duet with me? For Sectionals. Wes says I need to share the spotlight, or whatever. So, you in?"  
>Blaine stared at Sebastian, eyes wide. The, extremely attractive, lead soloist had just asked him to duet with him.<p>

"Well?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah! Sure!" Blaine mentally slapped himself for sounding like a five year old.

"Cool. Meet me in the Warbler hall after school." Sebastian got up, walking over to his friends.

* * *

><p>Blaine rushed to Warbler hall after school, grinning like a mad man. Sebastian was already there. He handed him some sheet music. "Sing"<p>

Blaine read over the lyrics, clearing his throat.

_Baby you're my everything, you're all I ever wanted_  
><em>We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it<em>  
><em>You be up on everything, other girls ain't ever on it<em>  
><em>I want this forever, I swear I could spend whatever on it<em>

Sebastian started singing, and Blaine stopped, glad to hear him.

_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up_  
><em>When I get right I promise that we gone live it up<em>  
><em>She make me beg for it, till she give it up<em>  
><em>And I say the same thing every single time<em>  
><em>I say...<em>

Sebastian nodded at Blaine to join in.

_You the you the best _  
><em>You the you the best <em>  
><em>You the you the best <em>  
><em>You the you the best <em>  
><em>You the best I ever had,<em>  
><em>Best I ever had <em>  
><em>Best I ever had <em>  
><em>Best I ever had <em>  
><em>I say you the you the <em>

Blaine glanced at Sebastian for approval to sing the next verse. Sebastian nodded.

_Baby you're my everything, you're all I ever wanted_  
><em>We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it<em>  
><em>You be up on everything, other girls ain't ever on it<em>  
><em>I want this forever, I swear I could spend whatever on it<em>

Sebastian walked over to Blaine, silencing him and singing.

_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up_  
><em>When I get right I promise that we gone live it up<em>  
><em>She make me beg for it, till she give it up<em>  
><em>And I say the same thing every single time<em>  
><em>I say...<em>

They sang together again.

_You the you the best_  
><em>You the you the best<em>  
><em>You the you the best<em>  
><em>You the you the best <em>  
><em>You the best I ever had,<em>  
><em>Best I ever had <em>  
><em>Best I ever had <em>  
><em>Best I ever had<em>

The song ended. Sebastian stood right in front of Blaine. "You're good."

"You two." Blaine didn't know why he was whispering. Sebastian looked down at him. He cupped Blaine's face, and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was floating on air for the rest of the week. Sebastian held his hand and walked him to class. Wes allowed them to sing together for Sectionals, and Blaine's life was perfect. He even had his own impromptu performance, singing "Ain't no other man" to Sebastian during English class. Everything was looking up.<p>

Until the phone call.

**-So, I like cliffhangers. They are fun. I own nothing. Reviews keep me sane.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Still flashback but this is the last one I promise-**

It was a Thursday. Blaine was "studying" with Sebastian in the library, when his phone buzzed. He disentangled himself from Sebastian's grasp, and checked the screen. An unknown number was calling.

"Hello?"

"Is this Blaine Anderson?" It was a woman's voice, concerned and soft.

"Y-yes. Who is this?" Blaine stood, walking away from Sebastian.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Anderson. You're father was in an accident. We're afraid he didn't make it. We tried contacting Mrs. Anderson, but she was unavailable." Blaine stared at the history section of the library, eyes blank. Dead. His father was dead.

"Mr. Anderson?" The woman was still there. She was there, on the phone, talking to him.

"I- can I see him?" Blaine's throat was dry.

"Of course, Mr. Anderson. He's at the county hospital."

"Thank you." Blaine ended the call, and stood there, not thinking about anything else. He felt arms wrap around him, and a voice whisper in his ear.

"Who was that, B?" It was Sebastian.

"The hospital. My father... He's dead."

* * *

><p>Blaine had never seen his mother cry this much. She was devastated. She hadn't eaten in days, didn't go outside, didn't speak to anyone. Marianne sat in her bedroom, and cried, looking at pictures and watching videos of Jonathan Anderson. Leroy Berry had come to stay a few days, to help what he referred to as his "favorite mistake." Marianne had thrown a plant at him, crying and screaming at him. Blaine hadn't been back to Dalton since the accident. He had to take care of his mother, and arrange funeral details. The Warblers had all called the first day he was gone, and Blaine explained it to them, wondering why Sebastian hadn't told them. Sebastian, for his own part, hadn't called Blaine at all, hadn't spoken to him since Blaine had left for the hospital on Thursday.<p>

It was three weeks later. The funeral had been arranged, and Blaine was getting ready to go back to Dalton, when it happened. He heard the crash, the sound of a mirror breaking. Blaine rushed to the bathroom, and found his mother lying on the floor, face down, an empty bottle of pills in her hand.

"Mom? Mom! Mom, come on. No. No no no. Don't... Mom!" Blaine shook her, flipping her over to check her heartbeat. The four straight summers of CPR training kicked in, as Blaine frantically started pumping Marianne's chest. No response. Blaine dialed 911, sobbing into the phone as the operator tried to calm him down. Then, it was like everything was in slow-motion. The paramedics arrived, and took Marianne away. Blaine rode in the ambulance with them to the hospital. He was in a room, a white room, and a lady, a nurse was talking to him. Asking him questions. Blaine couldn't hear her. Didn't want to listen.

"Mr. Anderson? Mr. Anderson, can you hear me? I'm telling you that Mr. Leroy Berry will be here soon to pick you up. He's listed after Marianne and Jonathan Anderson as your emergency contact." Blaine looked at her. Leroy was coming to get him, to take him back to his house in Lima. His biological father. Blaine was crying again.

Leroy arrived only half an hour later, rushing Blaine out of the hospital and back to Lima. Rachel was there, looking honestly concerned about Blaine. She made him tea, and let him lie in her bed and watch her copy of Funny Girl.

"That's always what cheers me up when I'm sad." Blaine thanked her quietly, not wanting to tell her that his sadness wasn't something a Barbra Streisand movie could fix. He stayed with the Berry's for another week, as Hiram and Leroy arranged the funeral this time around. And then it was that Saturday, and Blaine watched his mother's casket be lowered into the ground next to his father's.

"You can always stay with us, Blaine. You're family. I know you want to go back to school, and you can stay there, but during the summer... I'd like it if you'd live with us." Leroy smiled warmly at Blaine, who simply nodded. He returned to Dalton that Monday, walking through the halls with his head down. No one greeted him. No one came up to him, offering condolences of any kind. Blaine saw Nick outside of the English classroom, whose eyes went wide, and quickly ran away. Blaine shrugged it off, and went into the library. He still hadn't seen Sebastian, but figured he would soon.

He was right. Blaine saw Sebastian, in the library. Sucking face with another boy.

"S-Sebastian?" It was all Blaine could do not to drop his bag.

"Blaine! You're back!" Sebastian broke away from the other boy. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Clearly you didn't think I'd be back at all." Blaine moved away from Sebastian's oncoming hug.

"Aw, come on baby."

"Don't you dare 'baby' me. What the hell, Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

"No. How could you do this to me?"

"Well, I didn't think you were gonna come back. I told everyone you were gonna stay with your mom until the end of the year. Why aren't you still with her? She looked pretty wrecked at the hospital."

"My mom killed herself." Blaine held back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"What a coward. I'd never do something like that." Sebastian scoffed. Blaine screamed, his fist colliding with Sebastian's jaw.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my mother that way! Don't you dare." Blaine was crying now, not ashamed to let anyone, least of all Sebastian, see him.

"Blaine..."

"No! I can't... I can't do this anymore, Sebastian. I loved you. But clearly you never felt the same way." And with those words, Blaine turned and walked out of the library, walked out of Dalton, and never looked back.

* * *

><p>"That... I can't believe Sebastian did that to you." Kurt sat next to Blaine back in the hallway of McKinley.<p>

Blaine looked at him, face blank. "Yeah, well. He did." Blaine stood, grabbing his bag. "Come on, let's go."

Blaine didn't say anything else for the entire trip. Kurt dropped him and Rachel off, and drove himself and Finn back to their place.

"Dude. Okay, Blaine's life is messed up." Finn slumped down onto the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table.

"I can't believe anyone would do that to him. Why anyone would cheat on him, when he's so handsome, and he was going through such a hard time." Kurt sat next to Finn, sighing.

"Handsome? You think Blaine is handsome?"

"I, um, well... Yes. I... I think I love him, Finn."

**-Honestly, I had no idea how to make that work so um... Yeah. I own nothing.- **


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine seemed different now, especially after he'd told Kurt and Finn his secret. Kurt went out if his way now to spend time with Blaine, sitting next to him in the choir room and talking to him in the hallways.  
>Blaine knew Kurt was just acting nice because he felt sorry for him.<p>

"He doesn't like me, Rachel."

Rachel would just nod, looking over her notes for that weeks assignment. Blaine sighed, opening his copy of The Grapes of Wrath. He wished Kurt did like him, as more than a friend. But that would never happen.

"Actually, he does. I really shouldn't be saying anything, but you've been miserable ever since you told the Sebastian story." Rachel didn't look up. Blaine stared at her.

"That's not... He doesn't."

"Ask him yourself."

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Are you going to Glee? I'll walk with you." Kurt ran up to him, smiling. Blaine gave him a half-smile, nodding.<p>

"Um. Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I... Well, Rachel said you... I mean..."

"What, Blaine?"

"Doyoulikemecauseilikeyou."

"What was that?"

"I like you." Blaine looked down, face turning red. Kurt didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I- I need to go." Blaine turned, running down the hall. He burst into the girls bathroom, glad to see it was empty.

"Blaine! Blaine, wait." Kurt came in, looking distressed. Blaine didn't look up at him, fixating instead on the stain near the sink.

"Blaine. You like me?" Kurt stepped towards him. Blaine didn't answer.

"I like you." Kurt whispered. Blaine's head shot up, eyes wide. Kurt smiled.

"You like me?"

"I like you."

Blaine grinned, and Kurt returned it. They stood there for a moment, before the door burst open, Mercedes sighing.

"There you are. Come on, Mr. Schue has some big announcement to make." She smiled slightly, walking out. Kurt held his hand out for Blaine, the two of them walking to the choir room.

**-Wow this moved fast. But be warned, me gusta the angst.-**


	9. Chapter 9

To say Blaine was on cloud nine would be an understatement. Kurt was his boyfriend, someone he could hold hands with, and sit next to at lunch. The relationship was new, and exciting. Kurt didn't want to go fast, and he hadn't even kissed Blaine yet. But they spent all of their time together.  
>That Saturday, they were in Kurt's room, cuddling while watching a movie. Blaine wanted nothing more than to lean over and capture Kurt's lips with his own, but he didn't want Kurt to freak out. Kurt yawned, snuggling into Blaine's side. "I'm tired."<p>

"Go to sleep."

"Sing to me?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled. Kurt hummed, closing his eyes.

_Hey Kurt _  
><em>Don't make it bad <em>  
><em>Take a sad song and make it better <em>  
><em>Remember, to let me into your heart<em>  
><em>Than you can start <em>  
><em>To make it better <em>

Blaine sang softly, watching Kurt as he fell asleep. He smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. Kurt murmured in his sleep, clutching Blaine's shirt.

"Love you, Blaine."

Blaine froze. Kurt loved him. He hadn't exactly said it fully aware, but a part of him, subconsciously loved Blaine. Blaine didn't know what to do. Did he love Kurt back? He certainly liked Kurt, but love? He'd loved Sebastian. And that hadn't ended well at all. But Kurt wasn't Sebastian. Kurt loved romantic movies, and coffee dates, and fashion. Kurt had always been nice to him, ever since they were little. Kurt's eyes were like the frozen lake Blaine had spent every Christmas at since birth, his smile was a thousand watts bright, and his laugh was like a thousand angels. Blaine gasped, the realization hitting him like a train. He was in love with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Being in love with someone isn't as easy as it seems. Blaine didn't know how to tell Kurt, didn't know what the proper way to do this was. He had hoped Kurt would've said it first, giving Blaine the opportunity to confess he's been in love with Kurt the entire time.<p>

But they still hadn't even kissed.

Blaine sighed, fists colliding with the punching bag. Love should be simple.

"I love you. Three words." Blaine muttered. He was alone, after school in the gym. No one bothered him, no one was around.

"I love you. Why can't you say it? Why can't I say it?" Punch after punch, the bag rocking. Blaine growled, hitting the bag and making it swing back. He panted, turning to grab his water bottle. Blaine didn't notice the bag coming back. It hit him on the side, knocking him over. His head hit the bench on the way down, stars and black spots flashing before his eyes, before he passed out completely.

-**DRAMATIC MUSIC! Owning of the nothing. MWAH- **


	10. Chapter 10

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt was squeezing Blaine's wrist, searching the other boy's face for signs of life. "Blaine!"

Blaine groaned, blinking open his eyes. "Kurt?"

"Oh my God. You're okay!" Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, holding him tight. "I was so worried, you weren't answering any of my texts, and then Rachel called and said you hadn't come home, I didn't know where you were and-"

"Kurt. Shut up." Blaine grabbed Kurt, planting his lips on the other boy's. Kurt flailed, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck. They stayed for a moment, kissing, before Blaine broke away.

"I love you." Blaine smiled. Kurt's entire face brightened, his smile so big it made his eyes crinkle.

"I love you too." Kurt leaned in, and they were kissing again.

* * *

><p>After that, Kurt and Blaine became much more touchy-feely, holding hands in the hallways, and nearly sitting in each other's laps in Glee Club. Rachel was ecstatic, claiming that her "baby brother, and very best friend" made the cutest couple, and she couldn't wait to be the maid of honor at their wedding. Kurt threw his hat at her after that comment. Blaine laughed, but secretly thought about what it would be like to be married to Kurt. That was something he'd never thought of with Sebastian. Sebastian hated even seeing the word "married". But, Blaine was a romantic. He wanted the flowers and music and cake. He wanted to get married.<p>

**-D'awww. Blainers. Yeah, Sectionals is next. AKA Sebby is an assbut and ruins things. AND I PROMISE IT'LL BE A LONG CHAPTER! owning of the nothing-**


	11. Chapter 11

**-SECTIONALS! Part one-**

That Saturday was Sectionals. The event was being held across town, in the community theater. The entire Glee Club piled into a rickety school bus, and headed off. They arrived half an hour early. Rachel rallied them together backstage.

"We go on second to last. We need to leave an impression that will stick with the judges. Luckily, I'll be singing the opening ballad."

"Luckily I have the solo in the group number." Santana glared at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And then we have a duet between Blaine and myself." Rachel beamed. Blaine crossed and uncrossed his arms uncomfortably.

"The song is a little... Awkward for a brother and sister to sing."

"Well, Finn can't hit the notes, and no other girl in the club carries the same range that I do." Rachel sighed. "Blaine, it's just a song." Blaine nodded. Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THE OHIO SECTIONAL SHOW CHOIR CHAMPIONSHIP IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS."

The New Directions went into the audience, sitting in the middle. The curtains parted, revealing a group of sharply dressed boys. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, taking a deep breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
><em>Got me ten feet off the ground.<em>

Sebastian was singing alone, no back up from the other Warblers.

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_  
><em>But I just can't make a sound.<em>  
><em>You tell me that you need me,<em>  
><em>Then you go and cut me down...<em>  
><em>But wait...<em>  
><em>You tell me that you're sorry,<em>  
><em>Didn't think I'd turn around...<em>  
><em>And say...<em>

The Warblers joined, voices melding and harmonizing a beat behind Sebastian.

_That it's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late...<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>

The Warblers started to dance around Sebastian who stayed center stage. The harmonies became more complex. The boys started doing backflips, frontflips, and basket tosses. The melody escalated. Lights flashed. They all stopped, everything going silent. A single spotlight shone onto Sebastian.

_It's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>It's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>

The lights went up on all of the Warblers, standing in rows behind Sebastian. They backed him up.

_I said it's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late.<em>

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!<em>

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
><em>Got me ten feet off the ground<em>

The song ended, Sebastian grinning center stage. The crowd leapt up, cheering wildly. The Warblers bowed in unison, and walked off stage. Rachel led the New Directions back stage, and took her place on stage. The curtain parted, and she began to sing.

_Childhood living is easy to do_  
><em>The things you wanted, I bought them for you<em>  
><em>Graceless lady, you know who I am<em>  
><em>You know I can't let you<em>  
><em>Slide through my hands<em>

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
><em>Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away<em>

Kurt looked and Blaine, eyebrow raised.

"Why is she singing this song?" He hissed.

"Something about the emotional power over the judges, even though it's not true." Blaine shrugged.

_I know I've dreamed you, a sin and a lie_  
><em>I have my freedom but I don't have much time<em>  
><em>Faith has been broken, tears must be cried<em>  
><em>Let's do some living, after we die<em>

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
><em>Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day<em>  
><em>Wild horses couldn't drag me away<em>  
><em>Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day<em>

Rachel ended the song, bowing deeply to the cheering audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are the New Directions!" The club ran out, Santana going to the front of the stage.

_Pressure pushing down on me _  
><em>Pressing down on you no man ask for <em>  
><em>Under pressure - that burns a building down <em>  
><em>Splits a family in two <em>

Sam joined in, stepping forward.

_Puts people on streets _  
><em>It's the terror of knowing <em>  
><em>What this world is about <em>  
><em>Watching some good friends <em>  
><em>Screaming let me out <em>  
><em>Pray tomorrow - gets me higher<em>

The spotlight moved to Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina, who sang the next verse.

_Pressure on people - people on streets _  
><em>She been around <em>  
><em>Kicked my brains round the floor <em>  
><em>These are the days it never rains but it pours <em>

Mercedes sang the next part solo.

_People on streets _  
><em>People on streets <em>  
><em>It's the terror of knowing <em>  
><em>What this world is about <em>

Finn and Rachel sang together

_Watching some good friends _  
><em>Screaming let me out <em>  
><em>Pray tomorrow - high higher <em>

Puck sang.

_Turned away from it all like a blind man _  
><em>Sat on a fence but it don't work <em>  
><em>Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn <em>  
><em>Why - Ooooh <em>

The club sang together.

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're _  
><em>cracking <em>  
><em>Can't we give ourselves one more chance <em>  
><em>Why can't we give love that one more chance <em>  
><em>Why can't we give love <em>

Tina sang, smiling at Mike.

_Love's such an old fashioned word _  
><em>And love dares you to care for <em>  
><em>The people on the edge of the light <em>  
><em>And love dares you to change our way of <em>  
><em>Caring about ourselves <em>

The club danced, singing together.

_This is our last dance _  
><em>This is our last dance <em>  
><em>This is ourselves <em>

Santana stepped forward, singing alone.

_Under pressure _  
><em>Under pressure <em>  
><em>Pressure <em>

The crowd was cheering itself hoarse. Santana smirked at Rachel, as she took her place in the back. Rachel smiled at Blaine, who stepped forward.

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
><em>Like I've never seen the sky before<em>  
><em>Want to vanish inside your kiss<em>  
><em>Everyday I love you more and more<em>  
><em>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings<em>  
><em>Telling me to give you everything<em>  
><em>Seasons may change, winter to spring<em>  
><em>But I love you, until the end of time<em>

Blaine looked to his right, fully expecting Rachel to step forward and join him for the chorus. Instead, Kurt walked towards him, smiling and singing.

_Come what may_  
><em>Come what may<em>  
><em>I will love you until my dying day<em>

Blaine grinned, singing with Kurt.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
><em>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<em>  
><em>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste<em>  
><em>It all revolves around you<em>  
><em>And there's no mountain too high<em>  
><em>No river too wide<em>  
><em>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<em>  
><em>Storm clouds may gather<em>  
><em>And stars may collide<em>

Blaine took Kurt's hand.

_I love you_

Kurt smiled at him.

_I love you_  
><em>Until the end of time<em>

The weren't even looking at the crowd anymore.

_Come what may_  
><em>Come what may<em>  
><em>I will love you, until my dying day <em>

Blaine grinned at Kurt, who grinned back. Rachel smiled warmly at the both of them. Blaine ran up and hugged her.

"Thanks, Rach."

"You're welcome, Blaine. I only hope the judges liked the choice to feature a same sex couple singing a song about devoted love. Though the story behind the song is quite sad. Remember the movie?"

"Don't ruin the moment." Blaine laughed, going back over to Kurt. They walked off stage, hand in hand.

**-So part one- **


	12. Chapter 12

**-Sectionals part two. Nothing owned by me.-**

The judges were still debating in the conference room half an hour later. Puck and Sam had gone out and gotten pizza for the group. Mike and Brittany were trying to teach Sugar and Rory how to swing dance.  
>Kurt yawned, leaning back into Blaine. "Want to go walk around? Rachel will come find us when they finally announce the winner." Blaine nodded, getting up. They left the green room the group had been waiting in. Kurt slid his hand into Blaine's, the two walking through the theater. They turned a corner, and walked right into Sebastian.<p>

"Blaine. How good to see you, doll. Is this your sister?"

Before Blaine could react, Kurt had grabbed Sebastian. He shoved him against the wall. "Back off."

Sebastian laughed, pushing Kurt away. "He's tough. I know how much you like that, Blaine. Tell me, have you key him fuck you raw yet?"  
>Blaine glared at Sebastian, hands balling into fists.<p>

"Shut up."

"He hasn't? Funny. When we were together, you practically begged for it. I never gave in, of course. Couldn't have that risk. Attachment." Sebastian scoffed. Blaine clenched his jaw, shaking. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him away.

"Come on. He's not worth it."

They left, going back to the green room. Blaine sat on the couch, filled with rage. Kurt sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"What he said. About you... He was lying. Right?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, eyes shining with hurt and embarrassment. "No. I- I did those things. I thought I wanted it. With him."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, hugging him tight. "It's over now. It's the past. I love you, and that's what matters."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THE OHIO SHOW CHOIR SECTIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP WINNERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED SHORTLY."

The club went back onstage, standing in the middle. To their left were the Warblers. Sebastian winked at Blaine.

One of the judges went up, holding an envelope.

"In third place, Aural Intensity!"

The club cheered, taking their trophy. Rachel reached back and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"And the winner is..."

Silence. Kurt held Blaine's hand.

"THE NEW DIRECTIONS! You're going to Regionals!"

They all cheered, hugging and dancing. Sebastian led the Warblers offstage, grumbling. David only remembered to grab the second place trophy at the last moment.

The New Directions returned to McKinley, elated.

**-Whoop there it is. Sorry it's short. Finals are coming up.**- 


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! BECAUSE THIS SITE HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH AND DELETING M RATED FICS I'VE MADE THE DECISION TO START POSTING MY FICS ON MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR YOU? I'M GOING TO BE FINISHING THIS STORY AND MY OTHER CURRENT WIP, AND POSTING THE UPDATES ON HERE AS USUAL. I'M ALSO GOING TO START POSTING THESE STORIES ON MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT, ALONG WITH ANY AND ALL NEW STORIES I DECIDE TO WRITE. YOU ARE COMPLETELY WELCOME TO CHECK MY TUMBLR SCCOUNT FOR UPDATES, YOU DON'T HAVE TO FOLLOW ME OR ANYTHING. ALL MY FICS AND DRABBLES CAN BE FOUND AT PUCKLEBASTIAN(.)TUMBLR(.)COM/WRITING. I LOVE ALL YOU LOYAL READERS. **

* * *

><p>After the win at Sectionals, winter break started. Blaine, Rachel, and their Dads vacationed in Colorado, skiing and having family sing-alongs every night.<br>When school started up again, Blaine nearly suffocated Kurt with his hug.

"Blaine! Blaine, ow, let go." Kurt laughed, trying to shove Blaine off.

"I missed you." Blaine let go slightly.

"I missed you too." Kurt kissed his cheek, quickly, considering they were in school. He wiggled out of Blaine's grasp, taking his hand. It was the end of the semester, meaning finals and projects. Blaine and Kurt were both swamped, as well as the entire Glee club. Finally, the semester ended, and Valentine's day was right around the corner.

"Any plans for Valentine's day, boys?" Quinn sat next to them, smiling.

"Not really. I think we'll go to my house. Watch a movie." Kurt shrugged. Blaine reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Watch a movie, but not watch it, you mean." Puck sat on the other side of the two.

"Wh-what?" Kurt sputtered slightly.

"Come on, Hummel. You and curls haven't even had a decent make out session yet?" Santana had come in a moment earlier. She and Brittany joined the group.

"We... We have. Made out. Not, for a long time, or anything." Blaine looked over at Kurt. He smiled back at him.

"Ugh. You two. Okay, that's it. We're having a Valentine's Day Drunkfest." Puck high-fived Santana. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you all swear never to drink again after that party you had last year?" Blaine frowned.

"You mean the one where Rachel kissed Kurt?" Brittany blinked. Blaine made a face, and nodded.

"Nobody's perfect." Santana shrugged. "And besides, we won't play spin-the-bottle this time. No worries."

Blaine looked over to Kurt. Kurt shrugged, turning to Puck.

"Fine. My Dad and Carole are going out of town for the weekend. We can have the party at my house."

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day weekend rolled around. Kurt and Finn set up for the party, with help from Rachel and Blaine. Around 8pm, Puck showed up with Bud Light, and Jack Daniels. "Santana is bringing the Cuervo."<p>

Around 9:30pm the party was in full swing. Kurt had some music on, and was dancing sloppily with Blaine. Brittany and Santana were making out in a corner, while Rory and Artie watched. After a moment, Santana noticed, and told them they'd both have to pay $100 to keep watching. The two boys went to get more drinks. Across the room Rachel was throwing peanuts and pretzels at Finn, laughing like a madwoman whenever they hit his face. Puck tipped back his twelfth beer of the night, and stumbled over to Sam.

"Heyyyyyyy, buddyyyy. Lez sing that, that, tha' beer song. The one. You know."

"Heheheeee. Yeah. The beer song." Sam managed to find the Off button on the stereo. He and Puck started swaying side to side and drunkenly singing.

_I wasn't born for diggin deep holes_  
><em>I'm not made for pavin long roads<em>  
><em>I aint cut out to climb high line poles<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty good at drinkin beer<em>

Finn rolled over, and off the couch. He stumbled over to Puck and Sam, joining in.

_I'm not the type to work in a bank_  
><em>I'm no good at slappin on paint<em>  
><em>Don't have a knack for makin motors crank, no<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty good at drinkin beer<em>

All the guys were singing now. Mike grabbed some more beers, passing them around.

_So hand me one more_  
><em>That's what I'm here for<em>  
><em>I'm built for having a ball<em>  
><em>I love the nightlife<em>  
><em>I love my Bud Light<em>  
><em>I like 'em cold and tall<em>

Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes started singing, laughing and trying not to fall over.

_I aint much for mowin thick grass_  
><em>I'm too slow for workin' too fast<em>  
><em>I don't do windows so honey don't ask<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty good at drinkin' beer<em>

Santana and Brittany joined them, giggling.

_A go getter maybe I'm not_  
><em>I'm not known for doin' a lot<em>  
><em>But I do my best work when the weather's hot<em>  
><em>I'm pretty good at drinkin' beer<em>

The entire club was singing, laughing, and drinking.

_So hand me one more_  
><em>That's what I'm here for<em>  
><em>I'm built for having a ball<em>  
><em>I love the nightlife<em>  
><em>I love my Bud Light<em>  
><em>I like 'em cold and tall<em>

_I wasn't born for diggin deep holes_  
><em>I'm not made for pavin long roads<em>  
><em>I aint cut out to climb high line poles<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty good at drinkin beer<em>  
><em>I'm pretty good at drinkin beer<em>

Cheers and giggles followed the ending of the song. It was around 2am at that point. The New Directions member started passing out, in various places in the living room. Soon, only Blaine and Kurt were left awake. Kurt led Blaine over to the corner behind the couch. They sat down, Kurt leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Looves you." Kurt hiccuped, and started kissing Blaine's jaw.

"Kurt." Blaine sighed, closing his eyes.

"Mmmm." Kurt continued his trail, planting open mouthed kisses on Blaine's neck.

"Kuuuuuurt. C'mere." Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap. Kurt licked a stripe up Blaine's neck to his ear. Blaine shivered, grabbing Kurt's chin and connecting their lips. Kurt moaned, tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer. He licked his tongue across Kurt's lips, and Kurt's mouth opened. Their tongues met, a loud moan coming from Blaine. Kurt pulled away, gasping for air. Blaine started sucking on Kurt's neck, leaving splotchy red marks as he went. Kurt scratched at Blaine's back, his hips moving into Blaine's. Blaine gasped at the friction, his own hips moving in response. They picked up a rhythm, moving faster and faster until they both came, shouting the other's name. Kurt slumped into Blaine, kissing him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine lay down, Kurt snuggling up against him. They fell asleep, a tangle of limbs.

**-There you go. And yes, they were both fully clothed. These boys, I swear. AND they were in a room with all their drunk, unconscious friends. I swear.**-


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine woke up to a bright light and Rachel's cheery voice.

"WAKEY WAKEY BLAINERS!"

"Why are you yelling?" Blaine groaned, rolling away from her, and into Kurt. Kurt mumbled something, shoving him away.

"I'M NOT YELLING, YOU'RE HUNGOVER." Rachel grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"Aaaah. No. How are you not hungover?" Blaine squinted, rubbing his temple.

"BECAUSE I WOKE UP AT 9AM HAD SOME COFFEE AND WENT FOR A JOG."

"Stop talking so loud. What time is it?"

"2pm. Everyone else went home. You and Kurt were so cute though, I couldn't bare to wake you up." Rachel whispered, leading Blaine to the kitchen, sitting him down at the island. "Cranberry juice and some toast?" Blaine nodded, laying his head on the cold tiles.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice came in from the living room, whining slightly.

"In the kitchen." Blaine mumbled. Rachel sighed, and went to bring Kurt in the room. He sat next to Blaine, giving him a weak smile.

"Hey, you."

"Hey yourself."

Rachel set two glasses of juice in front of them, and a plate of toast.

"Don't eat too much, don't want you getting sick." Blaine sipped the juice, while Kurt nibbled a slice of toast. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, squeezing it. Kurt blushed, looking down.

"Oh, I have a new message!" Rachel was sitting across from them with her laptop open.

"Who's it from?" Kurt blinked.

"From Noah. It's an audio file." Rachel turned the volume up.

"_Kuuuuuurt. C'mere_"

Kurt and Blaine's panting moans filled the kitchen. Kurt's eyes flew open. Blaine slammed his head down onto the counter, groaning.

"Oh my gosh. Okay. No." Rachel stopped playing the audio, blushing. "When did that happen?"

"Um. Last night." Kurt was staring intently at the floor.

"Oh. Wow."

"How many people did Puck send that to?" Blaine mumbled.

"Me, Finn, Santana... Um the entire Glee club, and... Oh my gosh, Noah!" Rachel screamed, jumping out of her chair.

"What? Who else did he send it to?" Blaine turned the laptop toward him. After the personal emails of everyone in the club was Sebastian's email.

Blaine stared for a moment, then broke into laughter.

"What? Who was it?" Kurt stared at the siblings, both of whom were on fits.

"Sebastian! He sent it to Sebastian!" Rachel screamed.

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped. Suddenly Blaine's phone buzzed. Blaine grabbed it, laughing harder when he saw who it was.

"It's Sebastian!"

"Answer it! Answer it!" Rachel jumped up and down.

"Shhhh. Shush." Blaine waved at her to shut up. "Hello?"

"Blaine? It's Sebastian."

"Oh, hi Seb."

"Uh, Blaine... Uh, heh, I just heard something pretty interesting."

"Really?"

"Those noises you were making? Amazing, babe."

"Oh, I'm babe again?"

"Hell yeah. You wanna come by later. See if we can recreate those noises."

"Well, I'm flattered, Seb. I really am."

"So it's a date?"

"No. Sorry, but only one boy is gonna help me with that from now on. Bye, Seb." Blaine hung up the phone, looking over to Kurt.

Rachel burst out laughing. Kurt walked over to Blaine, kissing him long and hard.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**-The End. Yay. Idk crappy ending? I probably will add another chapter, later.-**


End file.
